Aftermath
by Kumi-kun
Summary: A continuation. Picks up right after Shadow Heir left off. Eugenie debates if she will actually bring Isaac and Ivy to Otherworld. Will they be safe? Or will Maiwenn and Kiyo still be a threat? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters within, they are they intellectual property of Richelle Mead, I am simply using them for my own amusement.


_**A/N: So. I just finished the Dark Swan series. I, along with many others that I have found, was not happy with the way the series ended. So, I have decided to continue the series. Hopefully you like it. If I get a good response, I will continue posting, otherwise I will simply write for myself. Anyway, enjoy! **_

Slowly the conversation around us drifted back to a normal hum, the same level of conversation that had buzzed in the little clearing when I had arrived. I settled into the grass beside Dorian, his fingers laced in mine, and he offered me a glass of wine. I took it thankfully, taking a small sip before setting it back onto the ground beside me.

"I'm glad you came back." He spoke softly to me, leaning back on his arms, but looking out across the pond.

"I am too." I couldn't help but smile. Dorian wasn't looking at me, but I could still see the glee shining in his eyes.

"I honestly didn't expect you to." The Oak King reached for his own wine, still not looking at me. "I expected you to stay with your children." I nodded.

"The thought had crossed my mind." I admitted.

And it had, when I was in Huntsville. I had thought about not returning, about staying with the twins, and resuming a semi normal life. Then I realized I would miss this place too much. I had gotten to the point that Otherworld had become as much a part of me as Tucson had. And then there was Dorian.

The two of us had had our issues; that was true. But I had thought about him; his body, his touch, his voice, his eyes. I couldn't help but think of him when I looked at Isaac, because the child has his father's eyes. I thought about everything, the fact that he deceived me, tricking me into going after the Iron Crown, and then his words. "What wouldn't I do for you?"

"Everything alright?" Dorian spoke, looking at me now.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine." I smiled back. "Just, lost in thought." Dorian stood, reaching down for my hand.

"Come, Eugenie. Let's walk. You look like you need to talk." I took his hand and stood, and he wrapped him arm under his elbow, leading me away.

No guards followed us. It was nice to have the freedom again, the freedom to roam the kingdoms without an entourage, but if things went the way I would love for them to, the luxury wouldn't last for long. Dorian led me out of the clearing and into a small grove of oak trees near the castle. The area was quiet and calm, the trees back in their state of perpetual autumn, the leaves a lovely warm color, and some branches still heavy with fruit. Dorian was doing a wonderful job of helping his kingdom recover from the blight, and honestly I was slightly jealous.

"What is on your mind, my dear?" He asked, pulling away to run his hand along one of the trunks, rapidly ripening the fruit on the branches.

"Isaac and Ivy," I sighed, leaning against a tree, watching him walk through the boughs. "Now that everything is calm over there, and having seen them out of the hospital, healthy and growing, they are all I can think about. I'm afraid the Rowan and Thorn lands are going to suffer." Dorian walked over to join me, offering a fresh apple.

"Now we can't have that, can we?" He asked, the normal sparkle in his eye. "There is something else." He spoke, catching my chin with one finger, turning my eyes to his. "Tell me what it is."

I sighed. "It's about-" My words caught in my throat. Do I tell him? This would be the chance, and he would be ecstatic. Dorian had always wanted to father the Storm King's heir, and at that moment, I knew that that was not his only reason for wanting to get me pregnant. He loved me. Dorian truly and deeply loved me. It wasn't just about the sex, it wasn't just about my body. Dorian loved me heart and soul. And in that moment, I realized I loved him too.

"Yes?" He pushed, almost begging for the words to spill forth.

"Kiyo is not their father." I spoke, blinking and looking at him in all seriousness.

"What are you saying?" He stepped back, almost in shock.

"Dorian, Isaac and Ivy are your children." For the first time I saw Dorian become weak in the knees. He dropped to the ground, the apple rolling away from his open hand.


End file.
